Unexpected
by Last Hope of Humanity
Summary: Thanks to a tree monster Hope experiences a new sensation but gets some extremely weird side effects that will change his life forever.


**So...I wanted to write this because I was inspired by a manga I read. So I decided to write a new chapter story. I also decided to use Hope and Snow for this story because they are my second favorite couple in Final Fantasy XIII. If you are wondering about my other chapter story Obsession don't worry that is still in progress. Please rate and review!**

Hope wandered around through the Yaschas Massif looking for fruits to take back to the others. He wasn't having much luck finding anything and he was getting bored. He suddenly heard a chirp and he turned to the noise. He smiled as he saw Sazh's little chocobo chick flying towards him. "Hey there!" Hope held out his hand and the chick landed on it. "So you came to help me?" Hope asked and the chocobo chirped and flew to his head landing on his soft silver locks. "I'll take that as a yes then." Hope said with a giggle as he kept walking. When Lightning sent him to look for fruits he would have preferred that Fang or Vanille would have searched for fruits instead. They were originally from Gran Pulse so they should know where to find fresh fruits but they were busy hunting with Lightning. And she made sure that Sazh and Snow were busy back at the campsite by guarding it from unwanted monsters.

He was still not having any luck finding any fruit for the group and he gave out a tired sigh. "Ugh what should I do? I can't seem to find anything..." Hope pouted as he looked at all the trees around him but seeing that none of them had any fruit. The chocobo chick flew from Hopes head and headed off towards a path surrounded by trees. "Hey! Where are you going?!" Hope yelled at the chick as he ran off towards it. He entered the path surrounded by trees and looked around trying to locate the chocobo. "CHIRP!" Hope jumped at the sound of the chick and finally located it. He saw the tiny bird pecking at some fruits that were on a tree. It was a strange looking tree with a bunch of fruit and a bunch of slimy vines.

The chocobo kept pecking on one fruit until it fell from the branch and landed on the ground and Hope got close to inspect it. He picked it up and studied it carefully to see if it was safe to eat. It was a light pink color and it was shaped like a heart. "Hmm well it looks like it's ok to eat." Hope gave it a sniff and licked his lips at the sweet smell. "Why am I so tempted to eat it?" Hope asked himself. He raised the fruit to his lips and opened his mouth to take a bite. Hope moaned as he tasted the sweet juices in his mouth. "Mmm...this tastes so...good." Hope moaned as he kept eating the fruit in his hand. Once it was gone Hope felt warm inside and panted for air as he fell to his knees. "What...is happening to...me..?" Hope moaned out as he felt himself grow hotter and hotter. He felt something inside of him stir and move around almost as if there was something growing. He then moaned as he felt himself grow hard in his green pants and his eyes started to water with tears.

"Nnnnn..." Hope fondled himself through his pants and arched his back as he felt a jolt run through his spine. He slowly undid his belt and buttons and pulled down his pants down his pale thighs. He then pulled out his erection from his boxers and just stared at it as it leaked out some precum. He never touched himself before but right now he couldn't help it so he wrapped a hand around his leaking cock and let out a high pitched moan. Suddenly something wrapped around his arms and around his waist. Hope opened his eyes in surprise and turned to see the trees vines were moving around. "What the-" Hopes sentence was interrupted as a vine was shoved into his mouth. Another vine wrapped around his cock and stroked it softly. "Mmnnhh!" Hope moaned wantonly at the sensation he was getting from the vines.

'This...tree it's a...monster?' Hope thought as two other vines went under his shirt and fondled his tiny pink nipples making him moan around the vine in his mouth. Hope was feeling intense pleasure from the tree but he wanted to get away. He was thinking how he should escape but the vines were wrapped tightly around him. Hope suddenly remembered the chocobo chick still being with him. He opened his eyes and hastily looked around and spotted it trying to peck at a vine. Hope mumbled around the vine in his mouth. The chick noticed Hope and flew towards him. The chocobo just stared in Hopes eyes and could see how frightened he was. The chocobo just chirped and hastily flew back towards the campsite. 'Please...hurry...' Hope pleaded in his mind.

(The chocobo flew as fast as its tiny wings could to reach the campsite where everyone else was.)

"Ugh this is so boriinnngggg..." Snow complained to himself. He and Sazh were left to guard the campsite but Sazh was too busy taking a nap and snoring. "When are the girls coming back? And Hope too?" He asked himself as he gave a stretch. Snow jumped when he heard the chocobo chirping loudly and turned to face it expecting to see Hope with it. His face showed worry when he didn't see the little silver haired L'Cie. "Hey there little guy where's Hope?" The chocobo chick was pulling on Snows bandana to make him follow him. "Whoa! Whoa! What's wrong?" Snow asked as he pulled the chick away. The chocobo just waved its wings angrily and started to fly off back towards where it left Hope. Snow slowly connected the dots in his head and his eyes widened when he realized that Hope must be in trouble. He ran and followed the chocobo chick towards the forest path.

'Is he in here? I hope he's ok...' Snow thought worriedly. Once he reached where Hope was his eyes widened at the sight. Hope was being held in the air by vines and was completely naked. Snow couldn't believe his eyes...Hope looked so...sexy. Hope was completely covered with vines and his skin was shining with the vines juices. The vines were playing with his nipples and leaking cock. One was being shoved in his mouth and another was rubbing against his hole getting ready to penetrate him. Hope had his eyes closed but opened them slightly. Once he saw Snow his eyes widened in surprise and his face turned even redder than how it already was. "Snow..." Hope mumbled as his tears fell down his face. Snow suddenly snapped out of his daze and a look of absolute rage appeared on his face as he saw Hopes crying face.

Snows brand shined as his eidolon crystal appeared and he smashed it in his fist summoning the Shiva Sisters. Both the ice sisters appeared beside Snows side and awaited their masters orders. "Cut that damn thing down!" Snow yelled and both the sisters glided towards the tree. First Nix used her wheel to cut the vines that held Hope and Snow ran up to catch him. Then Styria cast a fury of Blizzaga spells until the whole tree was completely frozen. Snow carefully placed Hope who was trembling on the ground and covered him with his trench coat. He turned back to the tree and charged at it. Snow jumped in the air and used Sovereign Fist on the tree causing it to shatter to tiny pieces.

Snow watched as the remains of the tree monster were scattered everywhere. He then turned to his eidolon duo and dismissed them. The Shiva Sisters blew him a kiss and flew away disappearing into the trees. Snow took a deep breath and turned to look at Hope. Hope was trembling around Snows coat and was panting for breath with a flushed face. Snow took a gulp and walked towards Hope. "Hope...um are you ok?" Snow asked with a small blush on his face. "Snow..." Hope moaned out in a high sexy voice causing Snow to flinch. Snow saw the lust in Hopes once innocent beautiful emerald eyes. He got on his knees and groaned at the strong sweet smell emitting from Hopes body.

"Snow...it feels like I'm on...fire..." Hope moaned out as he removed the trench coat from his body and arched his back. Snow nearly died at the close up sexy sight of Hopes naked and flushed body. The vines juices were still running down Hopes body making his pale skin so tempting. Snow noticed how Hope was completely hairless except from the small bush of silver hairs on the base of his cock. "Ho-Hope don't y-you want to ge-get dressed?!" Snow stuttered out with wide eyes and a huge blush. "No...Snow...I...want...you..." Hope crawled towards Snow and buried his face in Snows crotch. Snows eyes widened and he let out a moan as he saw Hope unzip his pants with his teeth. 'Where the hell did he even learn how to do that?!' Snow thought. "Hope! St-stop that..." Snow tried to shove Hope off but Hope quickly grabbed Snows cock through his boxers with his teeth. Snow moaned out loud as Hope nibbled on his growing cock until it was almost ready to burst from his boxers. "Snow...please I need...your cock..." Hope looked up at Snow with hooded eyes and a red blush on his face.

Snows restraint shattered seeing the desperate look on Hopes face. He grabbed Hopes face with his hands and pulled him up into a rough kiss. Hope melted against Snows embrace and trembled when Snows big rough tongue rubbed against his little soft one. Hope unzipped Snows blue vest and Snow pulled away to take off his vest and black tank top. Hope moaned as he felt Snows warm skin against his own. Snow slowly kissed down Hopes chin towards his pale neck and bit down. Hope screamed at the amount of pleasure he felt from the bite and Snow smirked as he saw the purplish mark he left on the once flawless neck. He then kissed down Hopes chest and took a baby pink nipple in his mouth and nibbled on it while he pinched the other one. Hope moaned as his sensitive body reacted to everything Snow was doing to him. He then pulled the bandana from Snows head and threaded his fingers in golden blonde locks. "Do you want more?" Snow whispered in Hopes ears causing him to shudder. Hope eagerly nodded, "Do you want to suck my cock?" Hope once again nodded and licked his lips. "Do you want me to fuck your tight little ass until you can't walk anymore?" "Oh...yeah..." Hope moaned out.

"Well then get to it Hope." Snow pushed Hopes head towards his crotch and Hope happily bent down. Hope pulled down Snows pants and boxers down his tanned thighs and eagerly licked his lips at the sight of the huge leaking cock. He wrapped his pink lips around the head of Snows cock and gave it a suck. "God...Hope..." Snow looked down and shuddered at how Hopes innocent cute face was going up and down his cock, sucking for all he was worth. Hope could only fit half of the huge cock in his mouth but he wrapped his small soft hand around the remaining part of Snows cock and moved it up and down. Snow shuddered at how good Hope was with his tiny mouth. He felt a little guilty making Hope do this since he was so young and obviously the tree did something to affect him. "Hope...are you sure you want this?" Snow asked as Hope pulled away from his cock. "Yes I want it...so much..." To prove his point Hope took one of Snows balls in his mouth and sucked and licked it around his mouth. Snow moaned deeply and couldn't believe how good Hope was. He felt himself come closer to his release when Hope switched to the other ball and sucked hard.

Snow lost it when Hope started to softly nibble on his ball. "HOPE!" Snow removed Hope from his balls and came all over his face. Snow was panting hard and looked down to see Hopes face. He moaned and felt his cock twitch when he saw Hopes beautiful features completely covered with his cum. Hope licked his lips tasting Snows cum and strangely wanted Snow to cum inside of him. "Snow please...I want more..." Snow pushed Hope onto his back and turned him around raising his hips. He licked his lips at the sight of the small twitching pink hole waiting to be fucked. Snow parted Hopes perfect ass, bent down and licked Hopes hole causing him to scream in pleasure. The fruit from before still made him feel extremely sensitive and he pushed back against the invading tongue. Snow smirked and bit Hopes right ass cheek as he inserted a finger inside of him. "AHHNN! Snow!" Snow started to rub a certain spot inside of Hope that made him yell in pleasure. Snow kept rubbing against that certain spot inside of him until he made Hope see stars.

Snow kept inserting more and more fingers and Hope was moaning in both pleasure and pain. Snow wanted to make Hope only feel pleasure so he bent down and pulled Hopes cock between his smooth thighs and completely wrapped his lips around it. "AAHHH...Snow please I want it...so bad..." Snow pulled back and took his fingers out of Hopes hole and moaned at the noise it made. He took the rest of his pants off and probed Hopes hole, teasing him. "Snow! Please!" Snow smirked at the desperation in Hopes voice and started to push in. "AHN! YES!" Hopes face twisted in pleasure and was panting for breath. Snow shoved his cock all the way in and started to thrust at a fast pace. "SNOW FASTER!" Hope yelled in complete pleasure. Snow smirked and turned Hope around on his back to pummel until his hole faster nailing his good spot each time.

"Snow it feels...so good!" Hope moaned out as his tongue hanged from his mouth. Snow bent down and grabbed Hopes tongue with his teeth causing him to shudder and start to kiss Snows lips. Snow grabbed Hopes leaking cock and started to pump in time with his thrusts. Since this was Hopes first time he immediately felt his release come fast. "Mmm...Snow I'm cu-CUMING!" Hope arched his back and came all over his chest. Snow growled as Hopes inner walls hugged his cock tighter and was close to cumming. He started to pull out so he didn't leave a mess inside of Hope but he wrapped his legs around Snows waist. "Hope? What's wrong?" Snow asked as Hope tighten his grip. "I want your cum...cum inside me..." Hope begged with tears in his eyes Snow lost it and thrusted faster until he released his cum inside of Hope with a howl. Hope moaned loudly as Snow released his warm load inside of him.

Hope suddenly felt like Snows cum was rushing inside of him heading somewhere but he ignored it. He moaned and felt limply onto the grassy floor. Snow watched as Hope closed his eyes and let out a tired sigh. He then grabbed his trench coat and threw it around the both of them. He held Hope tightly in his arms and smiled when he heard Hope purring in his sleep. "Why did that weird tree make Hope act like this?" Snow thought aloud and just stared at Hopes beautiful sleeping face. "Well we'll head back tomorrow so we should just rest for now." Snow hugged Hope tighter and shut his eyes letting sleep take over him.

To be continued...


End file.
